


Dreams

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: Three-shot [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Understanding Levi, Why do I always put Petra as an evil person, karma sometimes hits back, when she is always so cute and cheery and shit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You liked him, you didn't if he liked you.<br/>But at times you dream about him and it gave you a warmth like no other gave you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Erd x Reader x slight Levi  
> Genre: Fluff/comedy/romance
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

 

~x~  
As you were face to face with 'him', you smiled as you gazed into his eyes. He also smiled as he slipped the circular object onto your ring finger. The priest smile as he closed his bible and spoke softly, "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Your eyes closed as you inched your lips towards the man of your dream and felt his lips on you for a mere -- _fleeting_ \-- moment and opened your eyes-- to see the ceiling of your room.   
  
"Damnit! That was too marvelous to be a dream!" You grunted in disappointment as you kicked the stupid, heavy covers that were keeping you warm-- way-- too warm and went to your drawers. You were pondering about what to wear today and opted for a close fitted tank top and some leggings. After changing your bra and panties and donning the outfit, you went downstairs to be greeted by your parents.  
  
You sighed making them worried, but you quickly smiled as you wolfed down your breakfast while you got up and hastened yourself to the door. "I'll come back by 5:30! Bye Mom and Dad!"  
  
They waved goodbye to you, and you got out the door, closing it and locking it.   
  
"I'm going to run late if I don't hurry!" You ran out the porch and were about to sprint when someone shouted your name, "Hey,_____!!"  
  
You looked behind you, and you blushed as you remembered your dream, "Hiya Eld!? How are you?"  
  
You smiled as he stopped his bicycle in front of you, "Great and you?"  
  
Rolling your eyes as you gave him a nervous smile. "I’m running late, actually."  
  
"Then I'll bring you!" The blond smile and you felt heat rush to your cheeks. "No need to be shy, we are friends after all~"  
  
You nodded as you sat on the seat and he started pedaling while standing.  
  
So who, exactly, were you? Well, you were _____ and you lived in Rose city, in the Trost district. You were a high school student and Eld was your childhood friend. You liked him a lot and what I mean by a lot is -- so much, you'd like to marry him.  
  
Remember your dream about marriage? He's the one you dreamed about, but that dream seemed to be many steps away as you weren't able to tell him how you truly felt about him.  
  
After a few streets, parks and building, you were at your high school. At your relief, you weren't late and your driver seemed to be a little tired. You giggled as you pat his back and thanked him while others came to you and started wolfing about, "Eld~ I didn't know you were going out with ____?!"  
  
You rolled your eyes as Eld went to Oluo, giving him a good smack behind his back. "Stop playing around, ____ is my childhood friend!"  
  
You felt a small pinch and smiled as you went to Oluo. "Geez~ If we are going out because we are childhood friends-- Doesn't that mean you, Gunther, and Petra are together?"  
  
Oluo thought of it for a moment and rapidly shook his head. "Okay, I get the point! As if I'd go out with Gunther, I wouldn't mind Petra you know-"  
  
You saw him shift front-wise and blood was gushing out of his mouth, wincing as he bit his tongue. You shivered as you saw a ticked off redhead behind him.

"As if I'd go out with you, Oluo!"

  
The redhead was named Petra. Somewhat superficial and vain, she was filing her nails as she blew softly on them. "So, are we going in already?"  
  
You nodded with the others and bid them farewell as you ran towards your own class.  
  
Those were how you spend most of your teenager-hood: playing around, studying, rebelling-- growing up. There were good and bad moments, but you always had this hope that everything would be okay in the future. It was silent, it was transparent, but it was there, and so for every bad moment, you did your best to pass over the obstacle and deal with it.  
  
Romantic relationships were never things that were easy to go through, especially as teenagers. So many emotions go through them because of hormonal changes. The way they think, the way they act, the way they see things-- everything changes as they grow, but it was so very normal. You kept your feelings for Eld secured under a tight lock-- not letting a hint of your liking towards him. You spent less and less time with him-- alarming him at first, but you just dismissed it by saying that you were busy and shrugged his gut feeling off.   
  
The truth was that you were afraid of him finding out your real feelings for him-- scared of him rejecting you and afraid that he'd leave you behind. You didn't want to lose him as a friend.  
  
A year passed, and you were in eighth grade. Of course, it was tiring with homework, clubs and extra courses-- being piano. You hated playing the Piano, but your parents really wanted you to learn it as they noted you had some talent for music. You sighed as you lay on your bed after practicing the stupid thing. You couldn't wait to finish high school and college and leave this household.   
  
What your real problem was though were _boys._ You didn't hate them, but you were seriously considering on murdering one or two-- none of them being Eld obviously. Today, you were almost caught with your secret diary, and it stressed you as you thought of not bringing your diary at school anymore.   
  
Oluo, the dumb piece of shit, actually tried to get it out of you and he spurred everyone in your class, hell-- everyone in the school to try and find out who you liked. Eld was actually mature and did try to defend your privacy, but everyone seems to -- suddenly -- feel really curious about the guy you liked.  
 _  
Now that I think about it, where is it, I know I put it back in my backpack_ , you thought as you went to your backpack and noted something that dreaded you.   
_  
Wait a minute_?!?! The color was almost the same, but you knew your diary enough to tell the subtle differences and then -to your horror- you opened an empty diary.  
  
You were confused, in a daze as you were reeling the thought that your diary had been taken away from you, _it's gone, gone_!!  
  
 **Someone took your precious diary away...**  
  
Tears pooled to the sides of your eyes, and they slipped down your cheeks, _Damn the asshole that messed with my shit._  
  
Throwing the 'fake' diary to a wall, you jumped on your bed and cried in your pillow, dreading how tomorrow would greet you.  
  
  
The day after was a complete and utter hell as you --not only woke up late, but also were tired as crap. After lazily donning an outfit and leaving the house without taking breakfast, you slowly made your way up to school. You weren't really in the best of dispositions as you were exhausted and lucky for you -- you found out you had your period today.   
  
After a few buses and few more steps, you were there. When you arrived, it was the first break time and for some reason everyone was in front of a pin board that was placed in the central area of the student’s entrance. The hushed words were slipping in your ears as you got closer and heard Eld speaking loud enough for you to hear.  
  
"Eld, you got a secret admirer?! Ain't that cute~"

"Oluo! Shut up! This is so weird. Although this is kind of harsh,   
but I hope the person who wrote this never shows me her face."

"Must be a stalker or something! What do you think Oluo, Eld?"

"It could be, Petra. Anyways,   
the person who wrote that must be head over heels for you, Eld~"

"I swear, Oluo! If you don't shut up,   
I'll push you and make sure you bleed to death from that bitten tongue of yours!"

  
Gulping, you didn't really want to speak with those three for a while and left for the bathrooms. As you were quickly walking to towards your destination, you bumped into someone and quickly told him sorry as you contoured him. As you hasten yourself towards the stalls, a hand gripped onto your wrist and held you back, "are you okay?"  
  
The voice was soft, mysterious and it made you look back into blue eyes that had a tint of grey in them. You looked down and up, scanning him and knew one thing, _who is he_? You had never seen him before and so you snapped your arm out of his hand, "I'm fine, thank you for your concern, but I have to ' _recollect_ ' myself."   
  
Bowing your upper body, you then left the dark haired boy standing in the middle of one of the many hallways in the school.  
  
After letting some silent tears slide off your cheek, you took some deep breaths and wiped away any evidence that could betray you. You got out of the stall after letting some eye drops in your eyes, making the eyes seems less red. Looking at your reflection in front of the many mirrors in the washroom, you grit your teeth as you were washing your hands, scrubbing them hard, _I liked you a lot Eld... Sorry, I won't be able to tell you how I truly feel for you._  
  
After straightening your outfit, you forced yourself to smile a thousand bolt smile as you chanted in your head as many times as you could, _I will be okay_. As you walked out of the washroom you went to your class and knocked twice, revealing your newly appointed math teacher, Erwin Smith. He looked at you from outside the classroom, got up and opened the door stepping out as he closed the door behind him, "care to explain, Miss ______?"  
  
You sighed as you looked away from him, annoyance riddled your face as you felt him put a hand on one of your sagging shoulders, "unless you want me to call home or maybe I should give you detention?"  
  
Biting your lower lip, you released a shaky breath, "I'm sorry, Professor Smith. I have some- personal problems. I-I mean, hum..."  
  
You pouted and frowned as you looked at the ground making him roll his eyes, "look, you're a teen and simple things might scare you, but I'm an adult and your teacher. Please trust me..."  
  
Blinking, your lips started trembling and he sighed, "Look, wait here for a second."  
  
Erwin was about to enter the room, but you took his wrist, stopping him on his tracks, "let me in, please? I'm fine! I'm never going to be late for your course again, I promise. Just... Let's not speak about it!"  
  
He nodded slowly as he opened the door, letting you in the class. You smiled as you went to your desk, sitting down as you kept your attention in front of you, towards the blond man.  
  
The day seemed to pass really slowly, it was really shitty as your head was supported by one of your arms while it propped the hand that was holding your head. It felt like your neck lost all of it power when you saw Eld say those words in your head.

_"This is so weird, I hope the person who wrote this never shows me her face."_

Was depressing even the right word? How are you supposed to go see him and smile normally? To talk to him normally? To be by his side without looking at him? How are you supposed to be in his company without thinking of that sentence? Each time you thought of those words, your heart would swell and you wanted to cry, but blinked the tears away out of sheer will. You didn't want people to know about your feelings, _I'm grateful the person didn't write my name on those pieces of paper_.  
  
At the end of the second period, you waited until everyone left the class and got up, making your way to your math teacher, "I hope I'm not in too much trouble, sir..."  
  
He signed you to sit and you did, "what happened?"  
  
You gulped as you looked at the door with an uncertain gaze, whispering, "Someone took my diary yesterday and posted some pages publicly..."  
  
Erwin sighed as he brought one of his huge hands to your head, patting it as he mumbled back, "I'm sorry about that. I saw that... Do you know how to handle the problem?"  
  
Shaking your head he continued speaking in a barely audible voice, "you should tell him what happened and tell him your feelings..."

"Mr. Smith! Are you crazy?"

"It's the best way to proceed, ______..."

"Nope, I ain't doing that... He said he didn't want to meet whoever wrote those pages!"

"But-"

"I am letting him go..."

"Child, don't end your first love story this way-"

"It doesn't matter! I don't want to go through the pain I felt earlier today..."

"Dear-"

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Smith..."

And with that, it was the end of the love story-- of _your_ dream -- you had with Eld Jinn. It was hard to let it go at first, but you dealt with it and smiled when you heard Petra and Eld were going out 3 days after. You realized that Petra took the advantage of you being away from Eld to make a move and you regretted not explaining Eld about what had happened to your diary.  
  
Of course, you kept talking to them, but started pushing them away. Eld and Oluo seemed a little confused, but shrugged it off when you said you were busy or had to see some people.

But, the most particular of things happened to you today thought.   
It was as if someone knew you felt way too miserable to actually be with your old gang.

  
You were seated at your new desk, as you asked your homeroom teacher if you could be moved to the back of the class and he/she agreed since you weren't a bad student. You were looking in front and your eye stretched wide as you saw a familiar face. Black hair that framed a pretty feminine face, and those cool grey-blue-- cold-- eyes were staring at you for a moment.  
  
It as if you breathe was sucked out of you and you swallowed a lump as you listened to your homeroom teacher, Hange Zoe, "Well! Everyone listen up, my dearies~"

  
She/He was flailing her/his arms as she/he went near the new kid, "this is Levi and he will be joining our class~ He may be short, but shorty got a pretty good brain~"  
  
She/He pat the top of hie head, making him growl, "but be careful, he got quite a temper, this cutie shorty pie~"  
  
"Let go of my person, four eyes!" He snapped and your homeroom teacher --who taught Biology, Chemistry and Science-- giggled as she/he left the poor boy alone, "Can I sit already?"  
  
The brown haired woman/man nodded as she pointed a seat near you, "there is one free seat near _____."  
  
He quickly made his way near you and you stared at the front, not showing any emotions or interest in him. Yet it bugged you to hell-- you felt his gaze on you. It just felt like his **eyes** were  burning a hole on your person. You took a deep breath and quickly turned your head towards him and to your surprise; he didn't turn his head away. He was looking at you and after a minute, you blushed and shifted your gaze towards your teacher.

After the first period, you sighed as you stayed seated and the guy who was besides you called out to you, "So, hum... ______ was it?"  
  
You blinked and looked at the mysterious male beside you, "that would be me Levi. How may I help you with?"  
  
No one was around aside Hange who was picking her/his stuff up, "Do you want to hang out after school?"  
  
"Wha-?" Blinking, a deep scarlet emerged to your cheeks, "hang out?"  
  
"We won't be doing anything 'bad', if you are wondering about that," you blushed as you noted what he meant by 'bad' and he chuckled, "we'll just talk."  
  
"I don't know. I'm not in the best conditions to talk to others, right now," you were getting up and took your backpack as you noted that Hange was coming your way, "we should go before she/he starts rumors about us dating..."  
  
"Would that be bad?" He chuckled as you turned red, waltzing toward the older brunette as he followed you, "I was playing. Look, just meet me after school."  
  
Before you could protest he had already passed you and you sighed at his persistence, _I just want to be left alone. The only real problem here is that I can't face Eld and the others. If I see Petra kiss Eld, I'll end up upset and Eld will understand that those were my pages that were pinned up 3 days ago. He'll find me creepy and weird._  
  
You left the class and went to the washroom. As you arrived there, you took one of the numerous stalls, put the cover on the bowl and sat on it. Backpack on your knees, you opened it and brought the 'fake' diary out and sighed lightly as you opened it and started writing an entry...

_I **can't**...  
            I  just can't..._

You sniffed as you scribbled down the emotions that were surging. You softly trembled and your teeth clattered as you felt powerless. You wanted to talk to him, but you were too afraid to crack in front of Petra and Eld.

_I have no **proof** it's Petra, nothing-- but my  gut feeling._

_Why would she do something like that anyways? I'm sure it's all in my head._  
She's prettier than me and she knows what she wants.   
I bet she's a better kisser than me and she might better than me in so many things. 

 

**_Maybe_ ** _, I'm just not worth Eld?_

The last words you had written down ended you as tears flowed down your cheeks and you hiccupped. As you brought a hand to your mouth, you let out muffled sobs while you closed your lids. You wanted to scream out your weakness, you wanted to punch walls. You wanted to do anything to release the pent up feelings that you were keeping locked inside.  
  
But you couldn't...   
  
_I want to release these emotions..._

_But, not here-- not in school or it would be too easy to notice that I was the one who wrote those words._

 

You closed the diary and shoved it in your bag. You had been in luck, since no one came to the bathroom and you could quickly go wash your hands. Taking the drops, you squeezed the bottle, letting the liquid relieve your eyes. You sighed and forced yourself to smile like you've been doing for 3 days now.  
  
The reminder of the day was bearable, but barely as you left the school's ground and noted Petra and Eld were together.  
  
"Hiya _____!" Eld smiled at you and you nodded, "How are you?"  
  
You kept the smile plastered on your face and focused on him only, "Busy, I had some activities here and there. Piano lessons don't make shit any easier and how have you guys been?"  
  
Eld responded that he was great; Gunther grunted and smiled while Oluo stuck his tongue at you. Olu's cheek puffed as he spoke, "well, no idea who you like yet and no one was able to find out who you liked! Which sucks?!"  
  
You sighed as you rolled your eyes, "I don't see why it seems so interesting, really. It's not like a guy would want to be told someone liked him, especially-- if the girl isn't pretty or smart."  
  
Oluo chuckled as he looked at you, "your right about that. It isn't great if the girl doesn't have the looks and the brains. It would be embarrassing, really."  
  
You giggled as you willed your heart not to feel a thing, but it was about to fail as a hand found itself on one of your shoulders, making you gasp, “good, you waited for me."  
  
Levi was standing behind you, surprising you as you turned your head enough to see his stoic face, "oh, true~ we are supposed to hang out today! Sorry, Levi. I thought you had forgotten about me."  
  
You smiled, relieved at him being there to cheer you up-- even though you doubt he'd notice how much his presence appeased you, _he's here_? You were surprised as he stood next to you and you noted he was barely an inch taller than you, _if he doesn't grow up, I might be taller than him. The thought was a little funny._  
  
The raven haired boy took your wrist and pulled you as you waved bye to your friends, "I'll see you guys later, bye~"

Unbeknownst to you, Petra's eyes were **darkened** with  jealousy.

[End Part 1]


	2. Chapter 2

~x~

Your wrist was let go off and you heaved loudly as your shoulders sagged, "wow, the self-restrain I had to put up while seeing them together."  
  
"Are you okay?" The voice that rang through your ears made you shiver, "what do you want to do today?"  
  
"I'm better, thanks to you," you exhaled and smiled at the males besides you, "I dunno... Maybe we can get downtown or something. Play arcades or I could go and shop for something pretty-"  
  
You stopped speaking for a moment and exhaled as you looked at the ground-- kind of sad. You didn't know how to feel, this was the first time you actually bailed on those you considered your friends. You sniffed and swallowed a large lump as you tried to keep calm, but your happy facade broke down and tears streamed down your face.  
  
To your surprise, the guy who dragged you away brought a hand to one of your sagging shoulders and shook it a little, grasping your attention, "Oi, calm yourself. Let have a good time and make you forget a little about the thing that is dragging you down, okay?"  
  
Raising your eyes to meet the blue one, you forced a smile and nodded shyly, making him sigh, "I don't know all that happened to you since the day we met, but you'll be okay, I promise."  
  
You blinked and looked up at him, "okay... We can do whatever..."  
  
"Oh? Can we do 'that' too?" He made a coy smile and you flushed red as you shook your head and he chuckled as he wrapped one his arm around your shoulders-- squeezing it, "I was joking, let's go the arcades."  
  
You kept quiet, but you smiled at the thought of playing some video games, "I bet I can beat you at Initial D!"  
  
"Racing game? As if I’d let you win girly!" Levi retorted as you suddenly felt rejuvenated and dared to take his hand, pulling him eagerly towards the bus stop that lead towards downtown, "Oi, if you pull any more than you are already pulling, you might dislodge my bone ________!"  
  
"Oh! Stop it you wuss!?" He took that as a challenged as he actually started running and was now pulling you, "O-okay, I-I get the point! I'm sorry Levi! Please don't pull anymore~"  
  
After a few minute of teasing one another and taking buses towards downtown, you arrived at one of the many arcades that were downtown and started playing random games, "So... Levi?"  
  
"yea?" He stared at you and smiled as he was signing "I'm watching you" with a smug expression, "I bet you can't beat me at any of these games."  
  
"Oh really?" He rolled his eyes and you scoffed at his attitude, "Wanna bet?"

"Pick any games you want..."

"Confident are we, Levi?"

"Playing video game and PC games are my favorite pass time."

"Awright! Then let's play Tekken 6, SF4 and DDR! Oh-Oh! I want to play PPP too!"

"Initial D 7?"

"We can play that too~"  
  
You blushed a little when you saw Levi do a ghostly smile. It was barely there-- if you had missed it, you **wouldn't** have noticed it what-so-ever and it made you self-conscious, _Levi is actually really good looking for a guy_. You shook your head as it was sinking in gutter you didn't want to sink in.

  
"Okay! Let's do this! What do you want to bet?" You asked confident that you could beat him as you loved hanging out in arcades and playing the game that were available.  
  
Levi shrugged as he rubbed his chin, reflective, "Your virginity."  
  
You coughed as you stared at him seriously and punched his shoulder, "something else, please."  
  
"You didn't have to ask me 'please' so politely, I was joking," he looked around as he was in thought, "how about a simple milk chocolate carton?"  
  
Blinking, you pursed your lips at how weird a request that was, "that's all? You don't want anything else?"  
  
He shook his head and you nodded, "All right then! Let's get this started!"  
  
You and Levi played so much, you didn't realize how late it was, _I should call home or I'll definitely be grounded._.. It was 15 to 7 and you were usually at home at that time. After playing Para Para Paradise and finding out he owns you, you told him to take a break as you took your cell, "let me just call my folks and tell them that I'm with a friend."  
  
"Tch, don't they let you out until late?" He looked at you and you signed him to shush, "bah..."  
  
He turned his back at you and puffed his cheeks, obviously annoyed by the fact they had to stop playing the games for you to call home. You cringed at your mother's voice and you agreed with her and told her you'd be home before 10 pm. You waited as she was silent for a moment and she hanged up making you shrug, "whatever."  
  
You but the cell back in your backpack and told Levi about what had happened, making him worry, "you sure you don't want to go home?"  
  
Nodding you pushed him towards the Tekken 6 booths, "don't think you'll beat me as easily on PPP!"  
  
"Tch, you-” He pointed you and and then he pointed his own person, “Beating me on a fighting game? You sealed your fate."  
  
"Psh! You're being cocky, Levi!" You sat beside him and entered your coins after he introduce his. You choose Christy and he rolled his eyes as he picked Jin, making you whistle, "Jin? He's hard to play as, Good luck!"  
  
For some kind of reason you started stressing as he easily pulled a K.O combo within the second the round started, _what is he!?_ As you concentrated, you managed to dodge and counter him on the 2nd round. You were pressing as fast as you could on the third round, trying to do several combos, but he easily dodged and killed you with a combo.  
  
You gaped at the screen, "No way!"  
  
You looked to the side and saw Levi smile, but he hide it as soon as you saw it, "what?"  
  
"You're fucking around with me?!?!" You had seen his mocking smile and started giving him light slaps on his chest as you laughed, "oh my god! I'm so practicing the combos now! Okay, you're good, I give you that much."  
  
"Eh, I told you, didn't I? I love playing video games." You nodded as he grabbed your hand and brought you to the Street Fighter 4 booths, "Still want to play this?"  
  
You sighed as you sat on a booth, "there are times a soldier can’t ever back down. I made a bet with you; I'll struggle until the end!"  
  
"I admire your courage, but you know you will lose right?" He asked as he put in the coins after you put your own, "get ready for a beating, ______."  
  
"Yea, Yea, whatev's!" You picked C.Viper and saw he took Ken, "you really like the main characters, uh?"  
  
"Well, they have pretty sweet moves, but I have to say that the new characters are fairly easier to use." You gaped as you noticed what he just did, _the little-_ He was calling you noob!  
  
The matched started and you punched in the commands, quickly and tried to pull off the combos, but first round was his-- again, "you know you won because you went under my skin, right?"  
  
"Are you in denial? I'm better than you," one of your brows twitched as you dodged and countered him, wining the 2nd round, "by the way, when I let you win the second round."  
  
You took a deep breath as he continued speaking, "it's the study your pattern, you won't win the 3rd round."  
  
You huffed as you started the 3rd round and he effectively beat you in 10 seconds and you threw your head back as you covered your face, _he's so good, fucking hell!_  
  
"Told you," You got off the stool and took your bag and his wrist, leading him to the ddr machine, "I play medium ______."  
  
"I play Heavy, but I'll play Medium with you," you put the coins in after him and you both pressed 'start', "any song?"  
  
"Well, since you play this more than me, can I choice them?" You nodded and waited for him to choose the first song. After three songs, the both of you were panting and wheezing, "you're good at this, but the score is still 3 vs 1."  
  
You whined as you grabbed your bag and was heading towards the exit to be pulled back, "can we play Initial D for fun?"  
  
You tapped looked at your wallet and saw you had enough for the milk carton, "Levi, I'm kinda of poor. I got enough for your Milk chocolate carton."  
  
Rolling his eyes he took your hand, making you blush at the action and pulled you towards the initial D booths, _his hand is so warm and it's actually bigger than mine._ You're heart skipped a beat at the thought and you were snapped out of your trance when you were in front of the car seats, "I'll pay for you,_______. Let's race, okay."  
  
"Why do you want to play this so much, hehe?" You sat down and saw him take out 8 quarters, sliding them in the machine, "I actually really like racing games, by the way."  
  
"Same, I love it. My favorite arcade game actually," He sat down beside you and you choose your car, which was the RX-7 and you glimpsed at Levi's screen, seeing he took the Trueno 86, "you ready?"  
  
Nodding, you waited for the start sign to flash and then you pressed the gaz and giggled when you passed Levi, "see you at the finish line, Levi~"  
  
"Don't think you'll defeat me just because you have more power ________." You saw him clutch and you did too. You didn't notice that you were going downhill and then you thought of it and gasped.  
  
"Why did I let you pick the damn map?! This is all about controlling your brakes," the realization came in too late as you had a hard time controlling your super-fast car, making it crash on the guardrail many time-- and the result was that you were losing a lot of speed and that let Levi take the first place, "Oh crap, I'm about to looossseee!"  
  
"Want me to slow down a bit, _____?" You were being taunted and you wanted to jump on him and pinch his cheeks until they were red, but you kept yourself in check, "here let me slow down a bit-"  
  
"just finish the race already," you were irked, _how can a guy get under my skin so much_ , "I'm so hating you right now, Levi!"  
  
He chuckled and the game stopped as soon as he crossed the finish line, "well, how about we go? It's getting late, ______."  
  
You nodded and your eyes grew huge as you looked at the high score, Levi as the top three times on each course. You sighed as you looked the said male and he looked away, flustered, _the dude actually came here a lot more than he should, eh?_  
  
"Oh my god, damn you!" you giggled as he took your bag with his and carried it, "I can't believe it, how many high score do you have on these machines?"  
  
He looked back at you and shrugged, "I have high scores on many of the booths here."  
  
"So, you want a chocolate Milk Carton?" You spoke as you nodded at his previous statement, "How about we go drinking in a park?"  
  
You were walking outside and started making your way to a nearby park after buying cartons. Levi was nice enough to buy one for you too and you felt a lot better. You felt like crap for three days, but it seems like Karma is working on fixing things for you.  
  
You were near the swings and you both sat on them, lightly swinging. You were in your thought when you were spoken to, "Will you let me in on what happened to you, 3 days ago?"  
  
"Eh?" You were taken by surprise as you looked at his sitting form and looked at the ground right after, "do you- Really want to know?"  
  
"You can trust me," his own head turn towards you and you saw his determined eyes, "I bet you wondering why I'm currently with you..."  
  
"Yea... Why are you so nice to me, Levi?" It was a simple question, but he frowned as he did something wrong, "you seem to know about my predicament..."

"Erwin-"

"What about the math teacher? What did he tell you?"

"His family adopted me...   
Scratch that, he's the adopted one!"

"Uh?"

"What I mean is,   
he told me about your diary..."

"O-oh..."

"You can talk to me;   
of course I can't force you."

"Why should I talk about it?"

"Maybe it could help you release so emotions?   
I don't know."

"I don't get what you can do if you don't even know-"

"Isn't it better to have someone listening to your troubles?   
I'm here to listen to you. Speak your heart out   
and free yourself of the sadness that harbors in your heart."

"But-"

"Look,   
I'm here to catch you when you fall."  


You pressed your lips together to stop them from trembling, but it failed as you tried to fake a smile. The tears were pooling on the side of your eyes and you just couldn't keep them in as they slid down your cheeks. The words he spoke broke through your defenses and you were a crying mess. You weren't able to look at him anymore, and so you directed your gaze to the ground. You tried to hide your gross sobbing, but before you knew what had happened, he was standing in front of you. His gaze was soft as you looked up and it sparked the need for human warmth just took control.  
  
You got up and smashed your forehead on his chest and suddenly your shaking form felt no more strength in your legs forcing the both of you to sit on the sand. You were crying in his arms as you felt his arm embracing you. The warmth you were mooching off him made you cry even more, your heart was swelling of joy as you felt content releasing all your troubles.  
  
Eventually, you calmed down and whispered a small thank you. Levi softly pushed you off him and looked into your eyes, "is there anything you have to say?"  
  
"I regret."

"What do you regret?"

"I regret not telling the truth to Eld,   
about my feeling like your adoptive big brother told me to do..."

"You still have a chance as soon as he breaks up with that girl.  
Don't give up hope."

"But-"

"We got all the time in the world, you know.  
We aren't even 15 yet. So don't worry too much about it."

"Erwin was right,   
why didn't I do what he said."

"We are still kids, you know.   
Adults have more experiences than us.  
You thought he didn't know he was talking about,   
it's normal you didn't follow his instructions."

You nodded and smiled at Levi, "Levi, you really a good friend. I don't know why you came to me, but thank you Levi."  
  
"Don't mention it," he brought his hands to your cheeks and it down as he placed a soft kiss on your forehead, "just promise me you'll tell him your true feelings when you can."  
  
You smiled as you felt his soft lips on your skin as it filled you with even more warmth and soft tingly feelings, "I promise."  
  
A smile drew itself on his lips as he got up and tapped the sand off him. He then extended his hand at you and you took it. He pulled you to your feet and you giggled as he tapped your body sand-free, "I hate dust and sand, eewww!"  
  
"You don't like dust? You must dust your room everyday then?" He nodded and you blinked, "never come to my house or I'll be afraid to know what you'll do with it."  
  
"Oh, I will definitely come over and clean your entire house," you looked at him with an expression of utter horror, "and with that face, I will make sure to scrub every knock and cranny!"  
  
"yea, sure..." You looked at the side and started walking towards the bus stop, Levi was on your tail, "I'll be taking the bus home. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll take you home," you started flailing your arms, trying to dissuade him, but he was stubborn, "I'll also apologize to your mom for keeping you out for so long."  
  
"Alright, it's you funeral," you shrugged, but also smiled at him being so caring about a person he just met, "Levi."  
  
"Hum," he looked at you and you smiled, "what is it? Stop smiling, it's creepy, brat."  
  
You giggled as you hugged him, "thank you for being so concerned for me, a person you just meet."  
  
"I meet you three days ago, I know you a lot more than you think." He tapped the top of your affectionately, "my brother told me plenty of fun things about you."  
  
You simple blushed and wondered what Erwin might have told him.

The bus drive wasn't too long and you were both in front of your front door, you rang the doorbell. The door opened and your mom looked at you and Levi, "who's he?"  
  
[Part 2 End]


	3. Chapter 3

~x~"My name is Levi, I'm sorry if I kept her out until this late. She was upset about some things and I brought her to an arcade downtown to cheer her up. I'm a friend from school; we've known each other for three days." He was quite straightforward and your mom blinked for a moment.

  
She sighed and pat the boy's head, "alright, I understand. Thank you for walking my daughter home, but what about you? You can't go home alone? Please make a call from here and ask a parent to bring you home."  
  
"It's okay, I have a cellphone," He took his phone out and showed it to your mom, "I'll call my big brother."  
  
Your mother smiled and left you in front with Levi and he sighed, "Well, Levi... You know how to act correctly in front of parents? I'm impressed~" You spoke in a mocking tone, playing with him a little and he grunted.  
  
After he made the call, he said he was going to wait in front your house and you accompanied him until his brother, Erwin came over.  
  
"Night kids, had fun today?"

"Yes! Thank you, Mr. Smith.   
Levi was really soothing to have around."

"Soothing?   
I massacred you at the arcade. Newb!"

"You won't be getting the DDR High score for a long time"

"Its fine, I have high scores in games   
you will never be able to get!"

"Wanna bet?"

"I'd be careful about what you bet if I were you!"

"Haha, you kids are really lively.  
It's kind of adorable."

"Erwin!"

"Shitty brother!"

"By the way,   
do you feel better about your problem _______?"

"I don't think she should think about this now-"

"Yes, I'm good, Mr. Smith.  
Talking about it with Levi made the choice apparent.  
I also am at peace with myself.  
Thank you both."

Levi went near Erwin and they both waved at you before entering the car. You entered the house with your bag and had a long talk with your parents. Telling them about the diary, your days at school and how Levi was there to cheer you up. They understood, but only requested that you called home if you were going to come back late. You agreed, happy to find out you could stay outside the house until 11 pm. After taking a quick shower, you went to bed.  
  
The next day, you got up and stretched. You were happy because you slept very well, no nightmare and no tossing around. You smiled as you got dressed and prepared yourself to go to school. You surprised your parents by being fairly early, which wasn't something you'd do much. You may be a good student-- your punctuality was something else entirely.   
  
You ate your toast and told bye to your parents before heading out. As you got out the house, you text Eld and asked how he was doing. Eld may look like your typical laid-back guy, but he was pretty disciplined. Every morning he wakes up early to train himself. After a few seconds as you were walking towards school, he answered back.

"Morning, _______ !"

"How are you Eld?"

"Little tired,  
I wonder how I can still train.   
I'm not super motivated today. ='( "

"Oh? Why?   
Did something happen?"

"I don't know why,   
but Petra wasn't really happy yesterday.  
We were supposed to go catch a movie,  
but she cancelled at the last minute. *Shrug*"

"How weird,  
Well, if you want to talk about it.  
I'm all ears !"

"Thx, I'm happy to have you as a childhood friend.   
I was kind of jealous when I saw you run off with the other guy =\\."  


You blinked when you read the text and smiled as you now knew you were still precious to him.

"I thought I was losing one of the most precious persons in my life.  
It’s a really a scary feeling >_<!"

"Haha!  
You’re jealous of a guy that is just a friend of mine.  
He's not my boyfriend.   
He's a new kid in my class and he's also Mr. Smith's adopted brother."

"Oh! Okay then   
Texting you really does some good to me,   
want to head for school together?"

"Well, I'm walking if you want to catch up to me with your bike.  
I'm taking the usual path."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes.  
See you soon!"

"Cya ~"  
  
You pressed on the top button of your cell and sighed as you walked slowly towards your destination, _should I explain everything now? Before heading to school? Just 'sorry about the diary pages' and 'I had a crush on you ever since we were 10 years old'._  
  
You frowned as you were thinking of possible ways to tell him that  you were the one who wrote those **pages** and that someone stole your diary, posting the evidence of your crush on him. You scratched your head and exhaled a breath of annoyance.  
  
"Hey ______." The voice that came from behind you snapped you out of your trance and made you stop in your tracks. You turned around to see Levi who waved at you and you smiled at him, "walking to school?"  
  
"Hi Levi and yeah," You started walking as soon as he was besides you, "I'm waiting for Eld."  
  
"So… You're going to tell him how you feel?" You nodded as he spoke and he gave you a friendly pat on your back, "I wish you luck. I hope he understands."  
  
As the words flew from him mouth a bike loudly break besides you, surprising you enough to yelp and you grinned and lightly punched the guy who owned the bike, "Eld! I could have gotten a heart attack~"  
  
He grinned and looked at Levi for a moment before speaking, "Hi, my name is Eld."

"The name is Levi,   
pleasure to meet you, Eld."

"So- What is your relationship with _______?"  
  
Your eyes widen when he asked the question and Levi noted my surprised look and you noted that little bit of mischievousness in his eyes.

"I'm her new classmate and her boyfriend."

"Stop playing around, Levi.  
He's a friend of mine Eld  
and he helped me through some rough times."

"But he's been here for a day, right?  
How did he help you?"

"Well, I guess I'll go now.  
I think if I stay here,   
she won't be able to explain what happened.  
I was joking about being her boyfriend by the way.  
Bye, ______, Eld."

Levi then left and you scoffed at his rashness,  
  
"What happened _____?"  
  
You looked at the ground when he asked the question and balled your fist. You took a deep breath and looked in front of you.

"4 days ago,   
my diary was taken away from me.  
The notes that spoke of my feelings for you   
were pinned on the pin board that was in the students’ entrance.  
I'm sorry."

You turned your head towards a speechless Eld whose eyes were widen as he tried to speak, but was too much in a shook to express whatever he was feeling.

"I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore.  
I'm really sorry this happened   
and I should have told you the truth earlier on,  
but I was afraid that you'd stop being my friend."

He kept listening as the both of you walked and you said the final words that you meant to tell him, but never could.

"I never was able to say those three words.   
My chance was robbed for me then, but I'll say them now."

You breathed in and gulped.

"I love you."

You stopped walking when he had stopped and you wondered what he was going to say. Was he going to reject you? Was he going to fake he doesn't understand your feelings? Was he going to pretend none of this happened? Was he going to ignore everything you had just told him?

You were afraid.

But there was no turning back now and so you waited for his answer.  
  
"I-I... I don't know what to say..."  
  
He stared back at you and you were relieved to see that he wasn't angry or disgusted, just stunned.

"You can think about it,   
it's not like I'm in a rush, Eld."

"U-uh... Oh... I'm so sorry about 4 days ago!"

"Hum? Sorry about what?"

"I said nasty things about the author of the pages.  
That you were maybe a creep or a stalker!  
I even said that I never wanted to see the person who wrote them!"  
  
Your eyebrow twitched and he saw that, making him feel even more ashamed, but you smiled after seeing his sorrowful gaze.

"I know, I was there when you said those words.  
It was partly the reason why I stayed away for a moment.  
I initially was going to forget about you,   
but Erwin and Levi cheered me up and told me I should tell you the truth.  
If it wasn't for those brothers, I wouldn't be here-- talking to you, Eld."

Eld nodded as he got closer to you, "_______, I understand what happened. I'll see you after school."  
  
You were surprised as you were already at the front gate of your high school, _we spoke for that long?_ You nodded and waved him bye. As you went to your class, you saw it was Mr. Smith and you gave him a huge ass smile, "Teach!"  
  
You went near him, so that the others wouldn't hear your conversation and you told him everything that happened this morning and he congratulated you, stating that he was very proud of you and that he admired your courage. You felt a tap on your shoulder and saw Levi who was curious about the events that unfolded and you retold your morning to the other brother who grunted and looked on the side. Erwin told you Levi was happy, but he really fails at displaying emotions. Levi growled and left for his seat as you giggled and followed him to your own seat.  
  
The day past fairly quickly and you went outside to see Eld run to you, confusing you, "what happened?"  
  
Eld heaved as he looked to the ground, "Petra dumped me..."  
  
You blinked and gaped, "why?"  
  
"She said I wasn't boyfriend material," he puffed as he looked away from you and you rolled your eyes as you took him in your arms. He made a surprised grunt as you whispered into his ears some words that made him crimson.  
  
Those words were,

"That's what she said,   
I still want to go out with you."

He smiled and hugged you back as he accepted you proposal.  
  
[Bonus] What goes around, come around  
  
 _Now, I go to school with both Levi and Eld. They became really good friends all of a sudden and I was quite impressed by how much they had in common: they both liked video games, they both like training, they were both cleaning fairies and they both liked anything that was related to sword sparing._  
  
Oluo was kind of disappointed that I wasn't in love with a teacher or someone older-- He wanted drama! He wanted more excitement in his teenage life, but no. When he heard that I was the one who wrote those pages, he immediately apologized about talking/teasing me behind my back.  
  
Gunther... was Gunther, he didn't really change after all the fiasco.

_Now **Petra** was a whole  different story~_

_You wouldn't believe what she did after dumping Eld-- she went to Levi and asked him to go out with her. He said yes and believe me when I say I was surprised at first, but he did it for a reason-- me. I was giggling like crazy when he went over to her place to find my diary and brought it back to me. I never thought I'd find such a loyal friend, and he -- literally-- dumped her in front of everyone at school._

_I guess they don't lie when they say that Karma always comes back to bite you.  
Thank god for that, right diary?_

[Bonus 2] Glimpse in the future...  
  
You were in a room that wasn't your own. You sat on a chair and felt nervous for tomorrow as you were thinking about everything that should be ready for the big day tomorrow, _everything is ready right_? You got up and started pacing around the room, _oh my god! I have been waiting for this day for like...ever.._.   
  
You covered your face and sighed out of anxiety, _oh my god can I really do this?  
_  
You went outside, through double doors that lead you outside on a balcony, _maybe some fresh air would do me some good_. Taking a few deep breaths, you calmed down a bit and went to the railing. The sight was nice, lush dark green that almost blended in with the dark purple sky, _it's almost night time._ You sighed as you heard him.  
  
"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair~" It was a hushed voice, but you smiled at the corniness as you saw your soon-to-be-husband looking up at you, "how are thou fairing my young maiden?"  
  
"Oh stop talking like that! So corny!" you were giggling as he grinned at you, "I am doing well, but you know we aren't supposed to see one another before tomorrow, Eld."  
  
"But I was missing you," you smiled as the words left his lips, "I really wanted to see you before tomorrow."  
  
"You shouldn't stay here too long though, the guys will notice you left," giggling, you played with your hair, "by the way, my hair isn't nearly long enough. I'm pretty sure you could scale it no problem, the balcony isn't that high up."  
  
Actually, it was 1 meter above the ground.  
  
"I guess your right for three affirmations, but I'm too lazy to scale it," Grinning he pulled out something, it was a box and he threw it to you. You blinked as you looked him, "open it."  
  
You smiled as it revealed a bracelet, "thank you, hon, but for what occasion is this for?"  
  
He shrugged, "I just happen to see it and found it really beautiful. It's a gift from me to you. To our last day as being a regular couple."  
  
You put it on you and smiled as he waved, "I'll go now. See you tomorrow _______."  
  
You waved back and bid him bye for the night and lay on the plush bed, _my dream... I'm going to live it tomorrow_.  
With those soothing thought, your eyes closed and you feel asleep.

  
[Final Bonus] The altar

Everything today seems to happen so fast, at first you were walking towards the altar with your father and then you were standing next to your love, Eld. He was dashing in his grey suit, and he seemed to be in trance when he stared at you and he mouthed some words and you smiled at them. You were wearing a white wedding dress that had been custom fitted and it made you look beautiful-- radiant even.  
  
And so moments after, the ceremony started, the both of you made your vow and the priest said the words you longed to hear as you were face to face with 'him', you smiled as you gazed into his eyes. He also smiled as he slipped the circular object onto your ring finger. The priest smile as he closed his bible and spoke softly, "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Your eyes closed as you inched your lips towards the man of your dream and felt his lips on you for a mere -- _fleeting_ \-- moment and opened your eyes to see the rows of people standing up and applause.  
  
Today was the day you  accomplished something **dear** to your _person_ ,

    you _made_ your **dream** come  true.

 

[End Final Bonus]


End file.
